Just a Kid
by ReginaMills96
Summary: So this is what happened when Rebecca didn't give up Sam at birth. Now Sam is 15. Starting Tree Hill High and no one knows what her life is really like.
1. Chapter 1 Only the beggining

Just a kid (Sam's P.O.V)

I'm Sam. Well Samantha. Samantha Walker and i'm 15. My mom is Rebecca Dennis and my dad disappeared when I was 2 and a half. When my parents divorced my dad remarried and I never really saw him after that. Guess I just wasn't good enough. I'd tried everything, make up hair straighteners, curlers, girly clothes. Nothing made me good enough. All I want is for my parents to love me is that such a bad thing? My mom's an alcoholic. Sometimes I think she loves booze and her boyfriend more than me. It's convienient how her boyfriend hates kids and sometimes I wonder if her really exists. Maybe he does...maybe he doesn't. Guess it's not really my business. My life isn't terrible and I know there's people that are a lot worse off than me but, sometimes I just wish I had a normal mom. One that cooks me dinner and hugs me when i'm sad. Me and my mom used to be close but then 2 years ago everything changed. My mom started drinking and then I started Tree Hill High...

There was a loud bang downstairs and I sat upright, my breathing ragged. What was that? It always scared me to wake up on a morning because I didn't know what to expect...I never knew what I would find. I threw on my karkie trousers and my grey top and slip on my pumps and my grey and pink striped hoodie, I tied my hair up and slung my bag over my shoulder before brushing my teeth and heading downstairs. I looked at my watch it was 8:30am and I was seriously late for my first day. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I realised what the bang was. Rebecca was passed out drunk on the floor she must have rolled off the couch again. I picked her up and using all my strength managed to get her back on the couch putting a blanket over her.

I put my bag down and grabbed a bin bag. Tree Hill high was going to have to wait...I picked up all the empty cans and bottles and put them in the outside bin. My body ached and my arms stung but, I tried my best to hold back the tears. I cleaned the sick off the carpet and made sure the house was clean. Rebecca went mad if the house was dirty and she was not someone you want to make angry. I grabbed my bag and left the house locking the door on my way out. I started the walk to school...Sometimes I wondered if I deserved this? I guess I didn't really know the answer to that question. I mean I wasn't the perfect child. But, then again which teenager is perfect? I never went out with my friend's infact I barely saw them anymore. It was amazing how much my life had changed. The teachers at my old school were always sticking their nose in. I knew they were only trying to help but that just made things worse. Everytime they called home and told Rebecca they were worried about me, I just got pounded with a load of questions I couldn't answer.

I'd been thinking so hard that I hadn't even realised I'd reached school. I signed in and got my timetable. My next class was English with Mrs Scott, it had started 10 minutes ago. Boy, was I in trouble. I walked up and down the corridors until I found the room I was supposed to be in. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked from the front of the room she had reddy brown hair that hung by her shoulders in little ringlets. I assumed she was the teacher. Mrs Scott.

"I'm Sam, I'm new" I replied not making eye contact with her.

"Your late"

"Sorry, I got lost" I mumbled

"Take a seat at the back and try and catch up" she said

I went to the back of the room and slumped into a chair at an empty desk. I sat there going back into my mind and trying to pretend that people weren't staring at me. I didn't want to be here but at the same time I didn't want to go home. I was dreading 3:15...going home and wondering which Rebecca i'd find. The drunk one or the abusive one...or both. The bell finally rung for the end of class and shocked me out of my thoughts. I got up and walked out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't need questions, especially not from Mrs Scott. The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was starting to know my way around.


	2. Chapter 2 The bruises

(Sam's P.O.V)

3:15 seemed to come alot quicker than I expected maybe it's because I didn't want to go back to the house. I was dreading seeing Rebecca. It didn't take me long to walk home about 10, 15 minutes. I unlocked the front door and walked into the kitchen. There was glass. Broken glass everywhere. Bit of plate...half a dish and the stem of a wine glass.

"Rebecca?" I called out

Suddenly a dish came flying out of nowhere and hit me on the chest. I felt the pot cut into my side as it smashed. I groaned holding my side. Tears stinging at my eyes.

"I told you never to call me that!" Rebecca yelled "I'm your mother show me some respect!" she spat.

"Sorry mom" I sobbed quietly

"Turn off the water works. That s**t doesn't work with me" She said angrily. She got a beer and went into the living room and sat down.

I got the dustpan and brush and started sweeping up the broken crockery. Trying to contain my sobs. After it was clear I went upstairs to my room hoping I could hide. I did for a little while.

"Sam!" Rebecca yelled

"coming" I sobbed quietly

"SAMANTHA!" She yelled. Her voice pierced straight through me.

"Coming!" I sobbed as I ran downstairs.

I went in the living room.

"yeah?" I said quietly

"Get me a drink" she snarled

"But, you've got one..." I said quietly.

She smacked me straight round the face catching me with her nails.

"Do not answer me back!" she said

I just nodded and went to get her a drink, bringing it back as fast as I could. She took the beer and grabbed my hair.

"Get your ar*e upstairs! I dont wanna see you for the rest of the night" She slurred

I just ran. As soon as she let go of my hair I ran upstairs. Closed my bedroom door and slid to the floor crying. I took my shirt off to see to wound. My tshirt was torn and there was a piece of pot stuck in my side. I pulled it out yelping slightly. It stung so bad. I got a facecloth and pressed on the wound. It made it hurt even more but I knew I had to stop the bleeding. My cheek was throbbing but it was just a few scratches. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I felt even worse. My body was stiff and when I took my pyjama top off I noticed fresh bruises had appeared. At least the wound had stopped bleeding but it hurt to breathe. I had no idea how I was going to hide the scratches on my cheek but I couldn't miss school it was only my second day. Plus, I had English first thing. I was late yesterday I couldn't skip it all together. It was a duble lesson too. I pulled on a long sleeved top and my skinny jeans with my body warmer. The body warmer would give me a little padding for when I got pushed and shoved on the corridors. I put a baseball cap on and grabbed my bag going to school.

Walking around on the corridors I kept my head down. I was one of the first to get to english so, I didn't draw too much attention to myself. I kept my head down.

"Sam, no hats in class. Take it off please." Mrs Scott said

"No" I replied, I didn't want to be rude I just couldn't have the entire class finding out.

"Sam, take it off" she reapeated.

"No!" I said keeping my head down.

"Sam, wait outside please" she said

I sighed and got up grabbing my bag and leaving the room. I kept my head down until I was safely out the classroom. Mrs Scott followed shortly after.

"Sam, when I ask you to do something you do it, okay?" Mrs Scott said.

"Whatever" I said keeping my head down and my eyes on the floor.

"Take your hat off and go back inside" she said

I just walked off.

"I'll see you in detention then" she called "3:15"

I just kept walking. 


	3. Chapter 3 Interference

(Haley's P.O.V)

I watched Sam walk away. What was up with her? why didn't she just take off the hat? I turned and walked back into the class. I had a free period next lesson, I decided i'd do some digging and talk to Sam in detention tonight if she showed. I set the rest of the kids on an assignment and wrote their homework on the board. When the bell went they all ran for the door.

I waited 5 minutes to let the corridors clear and went to the office. I got Sam's file and took it back to my classroom. She had a record at her old school for having low attendance and being late. Her only emergency contact was her mom, Rebecca Dennis. That was it there was no other information. I checked Sam's next class she wasn't there. She was nowhere to be seen. Before I reported her for truanting I decided to drive round and look for her. If I could get her back before anyone noticed then maybe she could avoid getting into more trouble.

I had searched everywhere I couldn't find her. I pulled up and went into a cofee shop to grab a drink before heading back. I went up to the counter and ordered a latte, then went to a booth to sit down a waitress brought it over. I looked up to thank the girl.

"Sam?" I said shocked.

She had 3 large scratches on her cheek, I could see that now she wasn't wearing a hat and she had her hair tied back.

"Sam? what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school." I said

"I'm working" she replied

It was 10 o'clock she should have been in school not here.

"when do you finish?" I asked her.

"1 o'clock. I'll be back for afternoon classes" she said

"that's not the point Sam"

"Look i'm working"

"Then i'll wait" I replied.

She sighed and went back to her work. She was lucky I didn't have any classes until after lunch. I waited until 1 when Sam's hift finished.

"Get in the car, I'll take you back" I said

I was surprised when she listened to me. She put her hat back on.

"what happened to your face Sam?" I asked

"Nothing" she replied

"It doesn't look like nothing?"

"Look you seem nice but, it's none of your business"

"Sam, if your in some sort of trouble tell me I can help you"

"I'm not i'm fine" she said quietly

"Do you have a parent I can call to let them know you'll be home late tonight?"

"Just leave it!" She snapped "I don't have a curfew anyway"

(Sam's P.O.V)

I knew Mrs Scott was trying to help but 'help' only made things worse with Rebecca. When we got back to school it was nearly the end of lunch.

"Thanks for the ride" I said getting out of the car

"Sam! Sa-" she called behind me.

I went to afternoon classes then at 3:15, I went outside to ring Rebecca.

"What?" she said as she answered the phone, already drunk

"Mom, i'm going to be late home, I have detention" I told her

"I couldn't give a flying f**k get your ar*e home right now. You have stuff to do." she slurred, then hung up.

I looked behind me to see Mrs Scott stood by the door. I gave her an apologetic look and then ran until I was away from school property. When I got home Rebecca was sat on the couch drinking as she always was. I got her another one but, that didn't help. She stood up.

"did I f**king ask for another beer?" she yelled.

"No...i'm sorry" I said

She elbowed me in the ribs and I fell to the floor in agony. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I cried out it pain and she let go. I tumbled to the floor and she kicked me again in the ribs. By 5 o'clock Rebecca was passed out drunk. There was a knock on the door, I opened it quickly before it woke Rebecca up.

"Hey Sam" Mrs Scott said "Is your mom in?"

"No" I lied

"Why did you dleiberately skip detention?" she asked

"I had to get home"

"Sam if there's a problem at home let me know I can get you some help" she said

"I don't need your help" I said it came out harsher than I intended it to

"Sam..."

"Just go away please" I pleaded "You can't be here"

I closed the door and she went. I didn't mean to be harsh but, she couldn't find out about my mom.  



	4. Chapter 4 Dancing

(Haley's P.O.V)

I went back to my car. clearly Sam was hiding something I just didn't know what. My instincts were telling me it was something bad or dangerous...or both. I was worried about her. She was 15 for crying out loud and instead of being in school she was bunking off to work all day. I decided to confront Sam at school tomorrow and give her one last chance to talk to me...if not I was going to have to call her mom. I drove home and made dinner for Jamie and Nathan. Around 11 o'clock, I was woken up by my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily

"Hi" Owen said

"Owen?" I was confused

"Listen I got a new job working as a bartender and I think you should get down here" He gave me the address and hung up.

It was very rare that Owen called me, I only knew him through Nathan and from TRIC. I got dressed and told Nathan to watch Jamie. I headed down to the club in the car and parked outside. It was a strip club...Why would Owen want me down here? I locked the car and went inside. I found Owen at the bar.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked

"We have a young dancer working." he said, at first I thought he was joking until he pointed behind me. I turned to look at a podium with a pole on. It was Sam. I went over.

"Sam get down!" I called over the music

She ignored me

"Sam, get down now before I call the police and tell them there's an underage girl dancing here" I said

She listened and got down, another girl took her place. She was wearing a long sleeved, black leotard, fishnet stockings and heels.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"someone called me and I was worried" I replied simply

I put my coat around her shoulders and took her out to the car.

"what were you doing in there?"

"working" she replied, she didn't look at me she just stared out of the window.

(Sam's P.O.V)

Mrs Scott was nice but she didn't get it and I couldn't explain it to her. I couldn't go home. Rebecca knew I was supposed to be working all night. She'd be so mad if I told her the truth. I needed that money to survive. Rebecca spent all the money she got on alcohol and she even spent mine sometimes.

"Where do you live?" Mrs Scott asked

"Just drop me off here I'll walk" I said

"You're 15 years old, It's nearly midnight there's no way i'm letting you walk home especially when you're dressed like that" She said

"I can go home. Mom thinks I'm working and I don't want to wake her up." well part of it was true, Rebecca did think I was working...

"Alright then." She said driving across town

"where are we going?"

"You're staying in my guest room tonight" she said

"It's okay i'll be fine"

"Well you said it yourself you can't go home and you're not going back to that club or wandering the streets all night" she said

I sighed. It seemed like I didn't have a choice. Mrs Scott took me to her house and showed me to the guest room, she lent me some pyjamas and showed me where the bathroom was. It was strange being in my teachers house but, I felt safe. I wiped all the make up off and brushed the knots out of my hair, got changed and climbed into bed. It was cozy and warm. I felt cared about. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

(Haley's P.O.V)

In the morning Brooke came round for breakfast. It was only 6:00am so I figured I'd let Sam sleep for another hour or so...Brooke and I sat down at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Brooke, would you be interested in fostering a child?" I asked her

"I guess it would depend on the situation. Why?"

"Remember Sam...The girl you caught shoplifting a few weeks back?"

Brooke nodded sipping her coffee

"there's something going on with her...her mom is never around,she's skipping class, working 2 jobs...I just think you could really help her out"

"I'll try, no promises though" Brooke replied

(Sam's P.O.V)

I sat up in bed, It took me a few minutes to remember where I was then I looked at my phone. 6:15am. Shit. I was supposed to be home by now. Rebecca was going to kill me...I got up throwing on my clothes and grabbing my bag and jumping out the window. I ran home as fast as I could. My side was killing me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rebecca yelled

"Work was really busy and I couldn't get out"

"Don't you dare f**king lie to me!" She screeched "I rung the club...they said you left around 11:30 with a woman"

"I'm sorry Rebecca" I said

"What did you just call me?" She hit me right in the face "What did I tell you about respect?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered sobbing

"get to work, you've got alot of money to make up"

I grabbed my bag and went to the coffee shop. Emma had been there all night and was happy to let me take over. It was 7:05am and the breakfast rush was about to start. I put my apron on and tied my hair back.

(Brooke's P.O.V)

"Sam wake up!" Haley called

She got up and walked over to the guest room. She knocked on the door...No answer.

"Sa-" she started as she went inside then she went quite.

"What's up Hales?" I called

Haley came back into the kitchen.

"She's gone,there was only this on the bed" she held up a piece of paper

I read it "thanks" that was all it said

"I bet she's gone to work" Haley said

"at the strip club? aren't they closed during the day?" I asked

"Yeah they're closed. At the coffee shop...which means she won't be in English." She left this, Haley put her phone on the counter

I picked up the phone and went through the contacts.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to know what was going on?"

"I do..."

"So call her mom." I said as I scrolled through. "There's no 'mom' in here"

"Try Rebecca"

I scrolled through and found it 'Rebecca D', I pressed 'call' and gave the phone to Haley.

(Haley's P.O.V)

"What the f**king hell do you want now?" A woman yelled down the phone, she was clearly drunk

"Hello? Miss Dennis? I'm Mrs Scott i'm Sam's english teacher"

"And? what the f**k do you want? What's that sl*t done now?"

"Nothing. I found Sam's phone and I wanted to talk to you about Sam's attendance"

"what? at that S**thole you call a school? I should hope she's not f**king there! She should be at work" She slurred

"what about her education?"

"F**k that. She's earning money. Keep your nose out of my f**king business" She said then hung up.

I closed the phone.

"Well?" Brooke asked

"Well I think I just found out Sam's problem..."

I sighed. I felt bad for Sam no wonder she was so scared. I put my number in Sam's phone.

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked

"I don't know i'm working today and I have to drop Jamie off"

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Brooke said

"would you?"

"Sure" Brooke smiled 


	6. Chapter 6 Worries

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was stood behind the counter it was dead, after the breakfast rush no one really comes in until lunchtime. I lent on the counter thinking. I had an english paper due in today. I hadn't even started it. A woman walked in, I recognised her from somewhere.

"What can I get you?" I asked

"A latte please" she said

I got to work making her coffee.

"So what brings you here?" she asked

"Work" I answered simply "What about you?"

"You"

"me?" I asked

I remembered her now it was Mrs Scott's friend, Brooke Davis, owner of Clothes over Bros. She was the one that had caught me shoplifting.

"You left this at Haley's" she said, she put my phone on the counter.

"Thanks" I muttered

"Let us help you Sam..."

"What makes you think I need help?" I asked

"Haley spoke to your mom." Brooke said

"what? why?...why would she do that? I told her not to." That was it Rebecca was gonna be so mad

"She's worried about you. We both are. We know she drinks..." Brooke gave me a sympathetic look. "what happened to your eye? did Rebecca do that?"

"No." I answered giving her the latte.

"Don't cover up for her..."

"I'm not"

"Look, I have a spare room. It's yours if you want it?" Brooke said

"Thanks. But, I can take care of myself" I said

Brooke picked up the coffee "I put my number in your phone, incase you change your mind or if you need to talk" she said and left the shop.

I sighed and put my phone in my bag before I lost it again. I finished my paper. I finished work at 2:45. I had to run to school and I nearly didn't make it. I got there just before the end of school and handed my paper in to Mrs Scott.

"Sam you can't carry on like this" she said

"I'll make it work. I promise." I said.

I went home, cleaned up and got ready for my night job. I had to plead with Jake to let me keep my job in the end he agreed but demoted me to private dancing. I hated private dancing. The men were always creepy or old or both. But, I guess I couldn't complain the money was good and that was what I needed...The money was the only reason I was there because I sure as hell didn't enjoy it. After closing time Tammy drove me home, she was a bit older than me...19. But, she was good to talk to. We could have a laugh about the creepy guys and it helped...

When I got in Rebecca was passed out, as usual. I made myself a sandwich and put all the empty bottles in the bin. On the coffee table there was foil,spoons,a lighter,a straw, some credit cards and a tiny bit of white powder...Rebecca had been taking drugs. I shook my head. I was used to the drinking but, this was something new and completely different. It scared me. I checked Rebecca's pulse she was alive...I tried to get some sleep but, I couldn't I felt sick to my stomach. I went to my other job at the coffee shop.

(Haley's P.O.V)  
I was worried about Sam, I'd graded her paper and she got a D. Sam was a great writer. It wasn't like her. I waited all Engllish lesson watching the other students work hoping Sam would show up just so I could see she was safe. But, she never did. I hoped Rebecca hadn't hurt her because of me, because if she had i'd never be able to forgive myself. I thought about Jamie. I'd do anything to protect him, I wondered how Rebecca could hurt Sam and not feel any remorse?

I felt responsible for Sam for some reason. Maybe I just felt bad that her mom didn't care for her. Maybe I just felt I'd been too harsh on her in the past? I suppose I didn't really know why I felt responsible for her, i just knew I cared about her alot. Maybe I'd relax a little if Brooke fostered her, but it was hard getting Sam to admit she needed help. She was proud and looking at her you wouldn't know what her life was like. She hid it so well.

In Sam's file it said she had a reputation for being late and truanting but, nobody had bothered to find out why? they'd just labelled her as a bad kid...a trouble maker. When the truth was Sam worked her butt off in school and out of school, just to pay the bills and survive. That wasn't something a 15 year old girl should have to deal with. 


	7. Chapter 7 Help

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was working late at the coffee shop tonight I didn't finish until 8. But, it was my night off from the club. So I was relieved about that. The job in the coffee shop hadn't been mine to start with. It was Rebecca's but, then she started drinking and she was never really in a fit state to work so i'd taken over. I tried everything to help her stop drinking. Talking to her...Hiding booze...nothing worked she always found a way. I guess that's what addicts do.

There was no one in the shop besides an old lady and then a boy in his late 20's maybe, he was writing. He had blonde, spikey hair and he was quite muscular. he had a look on his face as if he was deep in thought. After work, I walked home as I always did. The dark didn't bother me and it wasn't far,plus I was pretty good at defending myself.

As soon as I stepped in the door, Rebecca grabbed my throat holding me up.

"What the f**k are you doing home at this time?"

"It's...my...night...off...the...club...but...I...was...working...late...at...the...coffee...shop" I squeaked struggling to breathe

When my eyes started to close she let go, she threw me down and my head banged on the corner of the kitchen worktop. I felt a cold sensation and when I put my hand to my head I realised it was bleeding. I didn't feel the pain though, maybe I was still in shock. Rebecca just ignored me and when back to the couch. I groaned and pulled myself up I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door.

Then the realisation hit me. Rebecca could have killed me, she looked me in the eyes as she held me up by the throat and showed no remorse what so ever. She was drunk and high. Maybe it was time for me to admit I couldn't do this anymore...

I was still gasping trying to get oxygen into my lungs. I pulled out my phone and went through my phone book until I found the number I needed. It rung out and I sat there praying silently between sobs that she'd answer.

"hello?"

"B-Brooke, I need your help..." I whispered trying to contain my sobs

"Sam? are you at home?"

"Yes" I whispered

"Okay, get some stuff together. I'm coming" she said, I could hear rustling in the back ground as she found her car keys

"Okay" I said before hanging up.

I threw all my stuff in a couple of bags. I didn't bother folding I just needed to be out of there. I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. Rebecca was passed out again. So I snuck past and headed out the door closing it as quietly as I could. I ran to the end of the drive. Brooke got out the car. I ran straight into her waiting arms. She held me tight as I sobbed. I couldn't think of the pain right now I just cried.

"Ssshhh it's okay" she soothed "You're safe now"

She was right and for once I actually felt safe. 


	8. Chapter 8 Hospital

(Brooke's P.O.V)

Sam was in a bad way, I couldn't believe this is what it had taken for her to call me. The three scratch marks on her cheek were just starting to heal but now she had a black eye that was swollen and her head was bleeding. By the way she winced everytime I hugged her, I knew that wasn't the end of it. I got her gently into the car and put her bags in the back.

"We're gonna go to the hospital okay?" I told her

I knew it was bad because she didn't argue with me. I drove her to the hospital and went inside with her. We didn't have to wait long. A doctor took us this point Sam was nearly out of it. I was allowed to stay with her because she was only 15, so she wasn't classed as an adult yet. They did scans and tests and the doctor examined her, he cleaned her head and stitched it and put a dressing over the stitches. The only time I wasn't with her was when she was being x-rayed. I used those few minutes to call Haley. Haley cared about Sam alot and I knew she'd want to be here

Sam was taken back to her room while we waited for the results to come back. Sam fell asleep quickly and she looked like she needed it. So I sat there holding her hand, while she slept. Haley arrived shortly after.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Haley asked as she came in

"Not so good,we're still waiting for the results" I told her

Haley sat down next to me. "What happened?"

"I don't know...she just called me" I said truthfully

The doctor came in. "Miss Davis?" he motioned for me to come outside the room.

"i'll be right back" I said to Haley

"We've got the results back and it seems Samantha has sustained quite a few injuries. The scans show no internal damage so that's good. However, she does have a few broken ribs and a deep laceration to her side. Along with the injuries to her face and bruising on her legs,arms and torso. Her throat and neck are also bruised quite badly and her arms have lacerations. Do you have any idea what happened?" The doctor asked

"It was her mother. It's been going on a while now." I said

"So, you're not her mother?"

"No. I'm her foster mother as of earlier tonight"

He nodded. "I want to keep her in overnight to keep an eye on her and we'll see how she is tomorrow, then we can determine if she needs to stay in longer" He said

I nodded "Thank you"

I went back in and took hold of Sam's hand again.

"What's the news?" Haley asked.

"She's got broken ribs, alot of bruising and a few wounds. they're going to keep her in overnight just to keep an eye on her. But he said there's no internal damage"

Haley went home a while later, she didn't want to leave Sam but she was working tomorrow and she needed some sleep. I said I'd call her if there was any change. Plus, it looked like Sam would be asleep for a while yet.

(Sam's P.O.V)

When I woke up, I was confused and my whole body hurt. It took a while for yesterday's events to come flooding back. I slowly opened my eyes nearly being blinded by the light. I looked over to the chair, Brooke was with me and she was holding my hand.

"You're still here?" I mumbled, smiling

"Of course I am"

"What's the diag-nonsense?" I asked

Brooke chuckled at my joke. "Few broken ribs, some bruising, a few cuts but there's no internal damage"

"I'll survive then?" I joked

"yeah" she said

I sat up a little and winced.

"Stay laid down you need to rest those ribs" she said

She was right. I laid back down. God! this hurt. I felt like I'd been run over by a steam roller and flattened.

"Haley came to see you but you were out of it. She's going to try come back today" Brooke said

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked her

"1 o'clock"

"I've got to be at work in an hour" I groaned

"No you don't I rung them up"

"Thank you"

The doctor came in "how are you feeling Samantha?" he asked

"Better. When can I go home?" I asked him

"Not just yet i'm afraid. You're on some pretty strong pain medication and I'd like to keep you in a few more days until the bruising goes down and the stitches come out" he said

He left the room and I sighed

"Bored?" Brooke asked

"Yeah." I said

"Well I can see if Haley can bring your homework?" she smirked

"Actually you know what I'm alright" I smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9 The perfect life

(Sam's P.O.V)

**3 days later**

The doctor had finally let me go home. Brooke had made me quit both jobs. I was glad about that, it meant I didn't have to work every waking minute and I could focus on my school work. which I think was what Brooke was aiming for. Brooke was like the mom I never had. She was kind and caring and loving...Eventhough she wouldn't let me go back to school yet. In fact she barely let me move at all.

After, a week my ribs were healing well and the bruises were starting to fade. The cut on my head was just a small scar and the scratches were gone completely. Even my black eye was fading. Haley had been round a lot checking on me every two minutes she was nearly as bad a Brooke. I was allowed to go back to school even though Brooke insisted on dropping me off and picking me up. It was the day I was getting the result of my english paper back. I sat in my seat at the back as usual and waited while Haley handed the papers out. As soon as I got mine a smile spread across my face.

A+

Haley returned the smile. At the end of the day I went straight home I was excited to show Brooke and she was just as excited to see it. She put it on the fridge and we had takeaway for dinner. I finally had the life I wanted. Friends...A home...And most importantly a mom that cared. 


End file.
